Cherish
by Sigzix
Summary: Samus isn't uptight, but was never one to play games or have fun. Sonic hopes to change that.


**Hello, everyone, Sigzix here.**

**Believe it or not, it actually took me two days to write this. For those of you who know about me, you know it took me over two months just to update a story called 'Let Me Help', a fic that actually was started 2 years ago that still has only eleven chapters... I'm actually really proud of this one, since I was able to write so much down for this in less than a week and because it's my first time actually writing about Samus, a character usually known for being emotionless in all games except Metroid: Other M (which does have quite a handful of hate that I can actually understand) and Metroid Fusion. I just wanted to experiment with her and let you guys judge for yourselves whether the character actually fits her or not. I also think I've gotten Sonic a little out of character too, and I've written about him since I first started on January 2011. Regardless of character faults I made, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

Sometimes, she isolates herself from the rest, the thought of attempting to have a good time with the rest never crossing her mind. She didn't hate or dislike the majority of who she's known. In fact, it was quite the opposite towards the majority of the people she's met in the mansion. She just believed that it was more important to be ready for a dangerous situation if it were to happen. But after what has happened to her throughout her life, it was easily justified as to why she acted this way. Her mother and father were killed by a monster that still haunts her to do this day, resulting in traumatization. She was forced to kill her three friends and ally bounty hunters because of a dark clone. And lastly, she had lost a friend who, although was harsh towards her, sacrificed himself to save her, but never mourned over his death.

As she leaned against the white marble balcony under the starry night sky, she was looking down at the children who were playing. Two of the children could be mistaken as large pink balls with stubs as hands and feet, one was a chimpanzee with a red shirt and hat, and the last person playing was a blue-furred young man with a spiked head that some would say was disproportionate with his body. The four were tossing a football to each other, laughing as they did. She sighed as she watched the four have fun, but the sigh was mainly about the blue boy. Although she considered him a friend, she wondered why he would goof off or how he could crack jokes while in danger at the age of twenty. It was an age where she believed he should be far more mature than he was now. In the end, she decided to just let him be though, since he seemed responsible enough to protect anyone he cared for.

As the three children played with the football, the hedgehog decided to call it a night and was walking inside the mansion, but not before giving a quick glance up at the woman on the balcony. She continued to watch the children play, smiling at them, until she was slightly startled by a hand patting her back. She turned her head and saw the blue hedgehog grinning at her before leaning on the balcony.

"Wassup, Samus?" he asked, still grinning.

"Hi, Sonic," she replied, smiling back at him.

Samus never did mind his company. In fact, she welcomed him, the children, and the other females of the mansion more than anyone else. She was at ease when she was with him, despite becoming irritated with his attitude and his joking, the she knew not to criticize him on the latter.

"What're you doing up her just watching?" Sonic asked, tilting his head to the children. "Why don't you go join them?"

Samus shook her head, looking down at them. "No thanks. They'd probably find me too boring."

Sonic chuckled. "I don't think they would."

"Oh really?" Sonic said. "Pikachu likes being with you a lot. I always see him in your arms. Hehe."

Samus shook her head again, but was grinning. "I'm sure he's just grateful for what I did for him back then."

"Oh please..." Sonic mumbled, nudging her shoulder. "Whenever he's not playing with the other kids, he acts like your arms are heaven."

Samus stifled a laugh after hearing what he had said.

"And there goes one of your rare laughs," Sonic joked.

She was always believed to be a cold-blooded bounty huntress, caring only for killing the monster that had killed her parents, but in reality, she was more human than she was made out to be. Undoubtedly, there were still many people in the mansion that still made that assumption, which is why she found it hard to believe that there were people who saw her as something more than an all-work and no-play woman. She was happy to meet those people, including Pikachu, who was one of the few who treated her different than what she was used to before meeting Sonic, whose annoyance and fun personality had helped her become slightly more open to the others, but not yet to the point where she would participate in games with him or the others.

"Why did you stop playing with them?" she asked, looking at him.

"Eh, I decided to call it a night," he answered, looking at her. "And I was kinda hoping that you would finally play with them."

"Like I said, I just don't think they'll find me fun to play with," she refused. "I'm just fine with watching them enjoy themselves."

"Heh. You're gonna have to play with us eventually, Sammy," he said, earning a playful but hard punch in the arm from the blonde.

"Oh, you know better!" she retorted. She always hated being called "Sammy" by him, but was able to joke with him about it.

The two laughed together for a bit before becoming silent, watching the children continue to play. Sonic rested his chin on his arms crossed over the marble balcony rail. He narrowed his eyes at Samus and noticed something.

"Hey, Samus...?" Sonic spoke, rubbing his eyes as he became sleepy.

"Yes?" she looked at him again.

He lifted his head and poked her wrist, pointing to the baby-blue material that was covering her hand. "Is there someone you're thinking of fighting...?"

Underneath the long-sleeve shirt and pants she was wore, she was also wearing her Zero Suit.

Samus sighed before speaking. "I just feel as though something will happen. I'm just being prepared for whatever it is."

Sonic just shook his head. "Guess we still haven't loosened you up enough, huh...?"

"I guess not..." Samus replied.

"...I've got a question," Sonic spoke. "...I know it's not my business to ask about what happened back then, but..."

Samus stared at him, wondering what he would say. There were still moments in her life she wouldn't like to talk about to anyone. She never opened up to anyone about how she became so serious.

"Well... What's the biggest reason why you're prepared for something bad to happen...? I remember you telling me that some thing called "Ridley" always attacked you..., but that's all you ever told me..." Sonic lowered his head. "I know it's nothing I should ask about, but it's REALLY been biting me for weeks how you were so..."

"You're asking why I used to push people away, Sonic...?" she guessed.

Sonic just nodded, his head still low. "Yeah... You don't need to tell me if you don't wanna, I was just-"

He felt Samus's hand on her left shoulder as she interrupted him.

"No, no, it's alright..." she sighed. "Do you have the time though...? It'll be awfully long..."

Sonic just looked at her and slowly nodded. As the time went by, Samus told her what Ridley had done to her the first time she encountered him. She told him of her missions and the end results of a few of them. Sonic appeared to be sad after she had told him of what happened after she had presumably killed the Metroid Prime, but grew sadder after he heard that she was forced to kill three of her friends. Sonic had a feeling Samus had been through tough times, but he didn't know how tough the times were or how many there were. He wanted to know how she became what she was, and he was getting the answer, but it was far worse than what he'd expected to get. By the time she had finished her story, it was near midnight and everyone had fallen asleep except for the blond and the hedgehog.

"...Oh man..." Sonic said, rubbing his head. "...I don't see how you can still be alright after all of that..."

"In reality, I'm not," Samus replied, without a hint of sadness on her face. "The main reason why I stay away from people is because...I don't want to become too attached..."

Sonic slowly nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I actually get like that sometimes too."

Samus raised an eyebrow. "You of all peopl? No offense, Sonic, but you always seemed...hyper."

Sonic silently chuckled. "Yeah. I do, don't I?" He covered his mouth, let out a loud yawn, and continued speaking. "But seriously, I think you're feeling the same way I do sometimes. I love the kids, Mario, you, my friends back home, and the list goes on... Obviously, everyone dies and people who did have feelings for that person... I was no different..." He sighed deeply before speaking. "I'm afraid to lose my friends... Back then, I got so angry at Eggman for hurting my little animal pals... Now, just like you, I'm trying to save my whole world and then some... I know

We're all gonna die eventually..., and I still have a hard time accepting that..." He closed his eyes, silent.

Samus was surprised. The two were having the same thought. She never mourned over the death of a friend, but it was clear Sonic did. She always thought there was something more to him than just fun, and now, that side of him was exposed to her, the same as how the side she hid was exposed to him long ago.

"...One of the things I actually like about you is that stuff like that doesn't really get to you," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You just keep going with what needs to be done..."

She looked at the gloved hand and softly smile. "Thank you..."

Sonic just shrugged before yawning. "No prob," he said in between the yawn. "Man I'm getting sleepy... I'm heading to bed..." He removed his hand from her shoulder and stretched his arms. "One more thing before I go..."

Samus just looked at him, waiting for what he had to say.

"I know you're probably afraid to connect with me or the others, but it's okay to. I don't like it when you stay up here and watch. You and I both know that we're all gonna die... That's why I'm the way I am right now... I meet a lot of people and just enjoy life every chance I get, because a tomorrow isn't really guaranteed for everyone, including you and me... I know it gets on your nerves, the way I act, but that's just the way I am. Keeping to yourself all your life is FAR from good... It's okay to take a breather and play for a bit... It's okay to talk to someone about you problems... It's okay to let out a cry every now and then... And it's okay to show how much you care for someone... Kinda like how I am just by telling you all this... G'night, Samus." He turned around and headed inside, leaving Samus alone on the balcony.

She watched him go with wide eyes, shocked by the last thing he had said. "Goodnight, Sonic... And thanks for talking about this to me..."

Sonic just gave her a thumbs up, still walking and not looking back. "Not a problem." He shut the door behind him and was gone.

She was grateful for the advice she was given, believing everything that she had been told was right and began to have a different outlook on Sonic and her other friends in the mansion. She always tried not to bond with a person because she didn't want to deal with the pain of losing another friend. But after listening to what the hedgehog said, she realized that it's better to be happy with friends than to not have any friends at all. She smiled as she headed inside the mansion as well, thinking about joining Sonic to play tomorrow morning.

* * *

**Well, there you go.**

**I think I'm gonna be writing plenty more one-shots soon, with summer here now and the GOD-FORSAKEN BUSINESS PROJECT DONE AND OVER WITH! XD**

**Also, if any of you haven't read 'Everybody's Brawl, I really recommend you do. It's a collaboration of more than 30 authors each writing a chapter of their favorite character. Unfortunately, all my favorites were taken, so I have Diddy Kong to work on, who I honestly only like a bit.**

**Anyways, regardless of any character faults I made, I hope you really enjoyed this.**

**You can PM me if you have any questions about this or my other stories, give me advice on how to improve with my writing, or just chat with me, I do not mind which you would do and I'd actually like to have a good talk with anyone who's willing to.**

**Please review or favorite, and thank you for your time. :)**


End file.
